History of Hitler's Empire, 2nd Edition
L'histoire du troisième Reich de Hitler. Professeur Thomas Childers, Ph.D. University of Pennsylvania LECTURE 1 - The Third Reich, Hitler, and the 20th Century LECTURE 2 - The First World War and Its Legacy LECTURE 3 - The Weimar Republic and the Rise of the Nazi Party LECTURE 4 - The Twenties and the Great Depression Les années 20 et la Grande dépression NSDAP, le parti national socialiste. Le parti Nazi. 1920-1922 Hitler réécrit le programme du parti. Conférences internationales pour déterminer combien coûteraient les réparations que les Allemands devraient payer. 1923 Ascension du parti, qui profite des troubles. Les Français et les Belges occupent le quartier industriel pour exiger le paiement des réparations. Hésitation sur la valeur du Marck. La valeur varie beaucoup. Difficulté à calculer le taux de change. Trauma de la récession, anxiété. Mouvements séparatistes en Allemagne subventionnés par les Français.(?) Tentative de révolution marxiste. Tentative de coup contre le gouvernement de Weimar, qualifié de fiasco.(que Hitler fera passé pour une victoire) 8-9 novembre 1923, le parti et quelques alliés (Ludendorff) Hitler au premier rang, survit aux tirs (miraculeusement) 1924 Procès du coup raté Hitler et autres conspirateurs trouvés coupables, H démontre ses capacités d'orateur pendant le procès. Grande couverture médiatique à travers le pays. 5 ans pour Haute trahison. 1924, le parti est banni, mais se présente sous un nouveau nom La cellule d'Hitler, une cellule à sécurité minimale écriture de Mein Kamph possibilité de recevoir des visites devient connu dans le parti pendant qu'il est emprisonné demande qu'on l'appelle le Furher Hitler sort de prison (année?) le parti reprend son nom (année?) 1924-1928 Hitler cimente sa position de Furher S'implique dans l'organisation Encourage le parti à prendre the path of legality Ils devraient aller à l'intérieur du parlement encourage le recrutement et la création d'une propagande aller dans le pays pour connaître les principales sources d'insatisfaction Il y a beaucoup d'insatisfaction envers la situation, de la part de la plupart des classes de la société. Le parti a des problèmes de financement. 1924-1928 petite economical recovery en Allemagne Aux USA, the golden twenties, les années folles. L'Allemagne accepte une aide des U.S.A pour son économie et de l'aide pour payer les réparations (avec des taux d'intérêts élevés) L'Allemagne est réaccepté dans la Ligue des nations relative tranquillité 1928 le parti Nazi participe aux élections récolte peu de votes (genre 2%) Un agent secret du FBI écrit un rapport et qualifie le parti Nazi de parti sans avenir. 1929-1930 Gobbles devient le chef de la propagande Nazi. The Great Depression, le jeudi noir, e craque boursier à Wall Street. Effets dévastateurs sur les économies occidentales, dont en Allemagne. 1930, chute du fragile gouvernement de coalition de Weimar. Constatation qu'il faudrait monter les taxes et impôt pour permettre au gouvernement de fonctionner, mais personne ne veut vraiment le faire, à cause du déjà très mauvais climat économique. Inflation 1930 Gobbles mène une campagne de propagande qui a du succès dans les campagnes Le parti fait 18-19% aux élections. Devient le 2ième parti au parlement. 1931-1932 Le chancelier gouverne avec des emergency decree (une trentaine en 1931, une quarantaine en 1932). (Déjà un climat autoritaire émerge, avant les Nazis) Ferveur du parti Nazi à continuer à faire campagne pour recruter LECTURE 5 - The Nazi Breakthrough Comparé aux autres partis, le parti Nazi était en campagne perpétuelle, toujours en train de recruter. Ils fournissaient de l'entertainment et des discours. Ils attiraient beaucoup les gens. 1932 est une année cruciale pour le destin de la République de Weimar et la grande percée du parti Nazi. Il y a des élections dans le deux plus grandes provinces allemandes, en Prusse et en (?). Il y a de la violence et de échauffourés pendant ses élections, impliquant les chemises brunes du parti Nazi ainsi que les communistes. Hitler et le parti Nazi accepte de nommer Heindinburr (de premier parti) président sans élection a certaines conditions: qu'il y ait une nouvelle élection nationale, et que le chancelier présent démissionne. (?) En janvier et février 1932, la campagne électorale pour la présidence nationale commence.Hitler challenge Heindinburr a la présidence. Le parti nazi campagne fort. Il y a distribution de beaucoup de pamphlet, et des speakerins occupent les tribunes partout dans le pays. Ils étaient de fort opposant aux marxistes et aux communistes. Ils disaient qu'il fallait sauver la classe ouvrière du communiste. Cette idée était poppulaire Ils perfectionnaient leurs méthodes de propagandes, l'adaptant a chaque public cible: les ouvriers, les agricultueurs, les fonctionnaires. Ils ont inventé la propagande par la poste (mailing list). Ils essayaient de rejoindre toutes les classes de la société et d'offrir quelque chose a tout le monde. Les Nazi était de plus jeunes dirigeants que le parti de Heindunburr. Il faisait de la publicité. Il employait des méthodes jeunes, en volant en avion d'une ville a l'autre. En faisant des mises en scène. En distribuant des photographies, en faisant écouter sa voix au phonographe. En arrivant aux conférences fashionably late. Le parti Nazi était le parti anti-système. Il rassemblait les mécontents de Weimar. Les scrutins de 1932:Il y en aura 4 cette année la, deux pour la présidence et deux dans toutes les province. 30% pour Hitler, 49% pour Heindunburr pour la présidence. 36 % pour le parti nazi e'n avril 1932. ' Le gouvernement de Bruhning (?) passait des mesures impopulaires d'austérité et ces méthodes ne portaient pas fruit. Le mécontentement grandissait dans les rues. Pendant l'été 1932, la démocratie n'est pas très populaire. Elle ne semble pas fonctionner, mais on a une nouvelle élection en juillet 1932. 38% pour le parti Nazi. Ils deviennent le premier parti (folks parti) en Allemagne. Le parti Nazi et le paganisme. '''Les Nazis sont associés aux paiens, puisqu'ils rejettent les religions. Les Chrétiens sont associés aux Juifs. Mais les Nazis voulaient gagner le vote chrétien. Heidinburr (le président) n'aimait pas Hitler. Hitler a demandé a être Chancelier, ce qu'il aurait dû être, mais Heindinburr a refusé. Gohring commande un vote pour dissoudre le nouveau parlement. De nouvelles élections sont tenues en '''novembre 1932. '''Le vote pour les Nazis descend a 33%. Le vote de protestation s'essouffle. '''Les Nazis réalisent qu'ils sont en train de perdre le momentum. Mais Hitler sera nommé Chancelier en janvier 1933. LECTURE 6 - Hitler’s Assumption of Power Observation sur l'électorat du parti Nazi: La majorité du vote national-socialiste était un vote de protestation contre le gouvernement en place, ce n'était pas un vote de personne dédiés aux idéaux du parti. Les Nazis eux-mêmes considéraient leur appui politique comme faible. L'ascension de Hitler au pouvoir. Décembre 1932: Schleicher passe des lois impopulaires Schleicher, Poppen et Heindenburr. en désaccord. Janvier 1933 Hitler joint Poppen dans une coalition contre Schleicher. En janvier Schleicher démissionne. Hitler convient Poppen d'occuper le rôle de Chancelier. Deux autres nazis entrent au Cabinet. (Goering et Fritz) Goering dans la position critique de chef de la police pour la région de la Prusse (2/3 de l'Allemagne) ce gouvernement est appelé government of the national concentration (?) En janvier 1933, une grève générale des ouvriers motivés par les groupes communistes pressent Hitler à demander des décrets d'urgence interdisant les manifestations qui nuiraient aux gouvernement. Février 1933 D'autres décrets d'urgence bannissent les activités politiques, les associations, les journaux et concentrent les pouvoirs policiers entre les mains de l'état. 27-28 février 1933 Grand incendie du Reichtag. Les Nazis craignent que ce soit la révolution communiste. Le Reichtag fire decree sera la base pour installer le pouvoir totalitaire du parti Nazi. Mars 1933 Nouvelle élection à la demande d'Hitler. 2 mars Goering fait une déclaration très claire contre les communistes. Il y a des arrestations de communistes connus et de sociaux-démocrates. 5 mars, élection. Le parti Nazi gagne 44% du vote et ne réussit pas à atteindre la majorité. Les conservateurs de Poppen gagne 8% du vote. Cette coalition bannira le parti communiste. 21 mars 1933: Assermentation de Hitler comme Chancelier. The Enabling act: permettra au parti de passer des lois pour 5 ans. Les stormtroopers de la police arrête les chefs syndicaux. Avril 1933, fondation de Dachau, le premier camp de concentration 14 juillet loi interdisant tous les partis autres que le parti Nazi. Les forces de Police relève maintenant de Himmler et de ces SA et SS. Ensuite, les journaux, la radio, les Universités vont tomber sous le joug du parti. Les chrétiens, forts opposants aux parti. Une loi va bannir les églises (?) Hitler a réussi sa révolution, il a maintenant besoin de l'armée. Août 1933 La nuit des longs couteaux. Heidenburr meurt Un an plus tard, en été 1934, Allemagne est un état totalitaire LECTURE 7 - Racial Policy and the Totalitarian State Les Nazis ont l'état totalitaire qu'il voulait. Ils peuvent créer l'appareil politique pour mettre en oeuvre leurs idéologies. Le totalitarisme: permet de mettre l'emphase sur les succès (en matière de politique étrangère) et de faire passer dans le beurre d'autres mesures moins populaires (la politique raciale), avec l'aide de la propagande et de la terreur. L'idéologie des nazis en matière de race amène leur politique raciale. Des buts extrêmes nécessitent des mesures extrêmes. La Gestapo fait de la terreur une science: ils découvrent que la terreur est plus élevée quand ils visitent les gens en plein milieu de la nuit. Aussi, ils découvrent que les gens ont la volonté de parler contre leur voisin. Ils ont mis en oeuvre un système dénonciation anonyme. Ils ont découverts qu'il y avait des gens braves près à risquer leur vie pour leur idées ou pour les autres. Ils ont commencé à menacer la famille élargie de leurs cibles. la citation célèbre d'un clergyman: premièrement ils sont allés vers les communistes.. Le calendrier Nazi avec ses fêtes et célébration est mis en place. Les jeunesses hitlériennes sont mises en place. Les chômeurs disparaissent des rues. Ils sont envoyés dans les corvées de travail forcé et on leur donne un uniforme. L'antisémitisme est affiché. La politique raciale et la politique juive. 1933 premières lois. Les gens non-aryen ne pouvaient plus être fonctionnaire. Tentative de boycott des commerces juifs. Accès limité des Juifs à l'école. Il y a des actions individuelles de haine envers les Juifs. 1935 politique de ségrégation. Les lois de Nurimberg font perdre la nationalité allemande aux Juifs. Les Juifs deviennent des citoyens de classe inférieure. Ils sont encouragés à quitter. Loi pour la protection du sang allemand et de l'honneur allemand. Loi de la citoyenneté, la différence entre les sujets et les citoyens. (Qui est Juif et qui ne l'est pas? 3 grands-parents Juifs?). Les SS seront en charge d'appliquer de la déjuification, donc, ils seront principalement chargés de la question juive. 1936. Jeux Olympiques de Berlin 1938. Loi pour identifier les biens juifs en Allemagne. en novembre 1938, la nuit de cristale, un pogrom organisé par le régime. 1939, invasion de la Pologne. Le pays ou il y a le plus de Juifs en Europe. Ils vont commencer à penser à la solution finale, le meurtre de masse, l'extermination. L'élimination, l'extermination, telle qu'elle a été pratiquée, sera autant un résultat de la bureaucratie que de l'idéologie LECTURE 8 - Hitler’s Foreign Policy Un des défis de l'Histoire en tant que discipline est de dressé un portrait de la simultanéité des évènements. La politique étrangère du parti Nazi, un des aspects les plus populaires du régime, se développe en même temps que la politique raciale, moins populaire. Hitler avait sa propre conception des relations internationales. Les Allemands étaient "un peuple sans espace" et considérait l'est comme un territoire naturel ou il pourrait s'agrandir. La Pologne, la Tchékoslovaquie et la Yougoslavie était de nouveaux états, et n'étaient pas vus comme des états légitimes. L'Union soviétique avec son potentiel agricole attirait beaucoup les Allemands. Hitler rêvait d'un Reich allemand indépendant et autarcique. L'objectif ultime d'Hitler était de combattre la menace de l'Union soviétique, le monde des judéo-bolchéviques. Sa vue de l'Allemagne était que l'Allemagne devait être la puissance hégémonique principale et naturelle du continent européen. Il voyait les Japonais comme les aryens de l'est. Le peuple qui devait régner sur l'Asie. Hitler parlait beaucoup d'égalité et voulait détruire le Traité de Versaille. Pour des questions d'égalité, l'Allemagne devrait aussi avoir le droit à une armée. Il parlait aussi de paix. Il disait qu'il voulait la paix en Europe mais avec l'égalité. Le régime participe à une conférence sur le désarmement et déclare qu'ils se désarmeraient si la France, l'Angleterre et les États-Unis se désarmaient aussi.Il souligne le fait que le Traité de Versaille existe seulement pour maintenir l'Allemagne en bas, ce qui ne représente pas l'égalité et la justice. Hitler, comme tous les politiciens allemands depuis la fin de la guerre, veut réviser le Traité de Versailles. En 1935, le vote dans le Zar, est un vote pour faire partie de l'Allemagne (?). Des régions autrichiennes et près de la frontière polonaise veulent se rattacher à l'Allemagne également, dont ils faisaient partie avant le Traité de Versailles. Selon le principe de l'autodétermination des peuples, ces votes paraissent légitimes aux nazis mais empêchés par les Alliés. 1935 Hitler annonce sa détermination de reconstruire la Luftwaffe (une force de l'air). Il annonce aussi la conscription pour reconstruire l'armée allemande. Renoncement fort au Traité de Versailles. mars 1936 L'es troupes allemandes occupent les régions du Rhin, qui devait être une zone démilitarisée. C'était une position stratégique. Cette occupation enlève à la France son levier d'action (leverage). En 1936, publication de The origin of the Great war, par un américain de Harvard d'un livre qui ne blâme pas seulement l'Allemagne pour les causes de la grande guerre. Un climat international de prise de conscience que le Traité de Versaille était peut-être trop dur envers les Allemands. En 1936, il y a aussi les jeux olympiques de Berlin. Les Allemands ont dominé les épreuves sportives, grands succès pour le régime. L'antisémitisme allemand ne faisait pas beaucoup soulevé les sourcils autour du monde. L'Allemagne se rapproche de l'Italie de Mussolini. Hitler profite de la guerre civile espagnole. '''1937 '''une rencontre importante. The Hosba memorandum. Hitler met de l'avant ses volontés d'expansion. C'es le blueprint. La Pologne et l'Autriche devrait être annexée. '''1938 L'Ancheluss. C'limax de la politique étrangère de Hitler. L'annexion de l'Autriche. L'Autriche devient nerveuse. Le parti nazi autrichien parle de l'Ancheluss. Rencontre entre Hitler et Shushning. Hitler donne un ultimatum à Shushning. Shushning refuse et demande un plébiscite. il n'y aura pas de plébiscite, l'Ancheluss est annoncé. LECTURE 9 - Munich and the Triumph of National Socialism Avec '''l'Ancheluss, l'accomplissement d'une partie du rêve nazi, l'appartenance des allemands de tout origine au grand Reich. Les manifestations de joie à Vienne sont grandes, mais, le plébiscite a lieu seulement après que les Nazis ont pris le contrôle. La réaction de la Tchécoslovaquie préoccupent les Nazis, ou il y a une population d'allemands (Sudat lands) mais ou le parti nazi était interdit. Hitler envoie un télégramme pour rassurer les autorités qu'il ne voulait pas annexer le territoire, mais il a envoyé une consigne contraire à l'armée, avec une date, le 1er oct.1938. La Tchécoslovaquie avaitdes traités avec deux puissance: la France et l'Union Soviétique en cas d'agression de l'armée allemande dans les Sudat lands. Pendant l'été 1938, ls préoccupations sont grandissantes en Europe. Tous sont conscients qu'une seconde grande guerre est possible. Hitler appelle les habitants des Sudats lands à "rentrer à la maison". Chambellan rencontre Hitler pour tenter de le dissuader d'aller dans les Sudat lands. Hitler insiste que la population germanique en Tchécoslovaquie est mal traitée et qu'il faut faire quelque chose. Chambellan, après entretien avec les français, reverra Hitler une deuxième fois avec une proposition d'une forme de référendum. Le Hitler qui le reçoit est fanatique. Il veut agir. Il donne un ultimatum aux Tchèques. 29 septembre 1938 Conférence de Munich (Hitler, Mussolini, Chambelland, Edward Deladier) La Grande-Bretagne et la France concède à Hitler le droit d'annexer les Sudats lands, pour conserver la paix. Absents: les Tchèques, qui devaient restés à l'extérieur de la salle pendant qu'ils décidaient de l'avenir du pays. Et l'Union Européenne. (cela a éloigné l'USSR, ce qui a convaincu Staline que l'Ouest (la france et la grande-bretagne ) étaient faibles. 1er octobre 1938 Invasion des Sudats lines mars 1939 Invasion du reste de la Techécoslovoquie Tout pouvait se justifiait selon le principe de l'auto-détermination des peuples. Mais, cette invasion a été perçue comme une agression pure et simple. On cherche à tirer d'Hitler un permet de respect de l'indépendance de la Pologne, voisin de la Tchécoslovaquie.La Pologne et le couloir de Danzig était un enjeu qui embêtait les Allemands. Roosevelt écrit à Hitler au nom du monde entier. Hitler se moque de Roosevelt qui prétend représenter le point de vue de tout le monde dans un discours public. Hitler, dans ses discours, annonce qu'il veut la paix, mais en conseil, prépare l'invasion de la Pologne. Les Nazis avec Van Robben Trop contactent les Soviétiques au sujet de la Pologne. Finalement, le 24 juillet 1939, ils signent un pacte de non-agression avec l'URSS (ce qui ne faisait pas de sens idéologiquement, puisque les nazis luttaient contre les communistes/bolchéviques), mais ce pacte enlevait le risque d'une guerre sur deux fronts et ils voulaient vraiment envahir la Pologne. Les Nazis n'étaient pas sûr à ce point que les Français ou les Britanniques s'engageraient dans une guerre. Pour l'URSS, ils avaient conscience qu'ils avaient l'air faible, mais ça leur donnerait le temps de refaire leurs forces militaires. 1er septembre 1939. Invasion de la Pologne. ça prendra un mois pour l'Allemagne pour défaire l'armée polonaise. Varsovie est bombardée. Beaucoup de civiles sont tués dans les bombardements. Le pays tombe l'e 2 octobre 1939.' La Fr. et la GB décide d'honorer leur promesse à la Pologne. Ils déclarent la guerre à l'Allemagne. Hitler ne pensait pas qu'ils s'engageraient. L'Allemagne n'était pas préparée pour une grande guerre.. LECTURE 10 - War in the West, War in the East En Pologne, Hitler a utilisé une nouvelle stratégie, la guerre éclaire (blitzgrieg) Une guerre rapide qui ne demanderait pas aux industries en Allemagne l'arrêt de vos opérations. Hitler ne voulait pas une longue guerre. Hiver 1939-1940 The Zitsgreeg, the phone war, la drôle de guerre. La guerre assise printemps 1940 Finlande mai 1940 Belgique, Hollande. Dunkerque. Grande bataille. échec de la GB qui bat en retraite en laissant tout son matériel. 21 juin 1940 Les Allemagnes vont à Paris et Paris capitule. Choc. Les Allemands sont les maîtres du continent européen. La GB ne veut pas reconnaître la victoire d'Hitler.les Anglais refusent to see reason, pour Hitler. Chambellan perd sa job. Il est remplacé par Churchill. Bataille de l'air au dessus de la manche. Hitler commence à fomenter des plans pour l'Invasion de la GB. Lors de la Bataille au dessus de la manche, malgré les bombardements allemands, les anglais ont du succès. Hitler ne voulait pas cette guerre avec la GB, pour lui, c'était leur faute. Été 1940 Hitler commence à penser à l'invasion de l'URSS, avec l'opération Barbarossa. L'armée rouge semble faible, après avoir été repoussé en ...par la petite armée finlandaise. Hitler avait toujours voulu cette guerre. D'un point de vue idéologique (croisade contre le judéo-bolchévique) et concret (annexer des terres agricoles pour les Allemands). La GB comprend qu'elle pourrait reprendre le dessus si les USA deviennent leur allié. Préparation de la guerre contre l'URSS. La guerre sur le front de l'est. Hitler envoie des consignes à ses généraux et à ses troupes. Le mémo Il indique qu'il ne faut pas s'attendre à une guerre dans le respect des lois internationales sur la guerre, qu'il n'y aurait aucune répercussion légale contre les crimes de guerre. Il diabolise l'Armée Rouge et encourage les soldats à faire preuve de terreur et encourage les traitements inhumains. Une revanche contre la sous-humanité juive. Il veut faire une guerre d'annihilation et d'extermination. Les SS accompagneront l'armée pour exécuter des "tâches spéciales". printemps-été 1941 Les troupes allemandes commencent à bouger vers l'est. Elles devaient commencer leur déplacement au printemps, mais en raison de la pluie, leur départ est reporté à l'été. Aussi, à cause des guerres de Mussolini en Italie Juin 1941, opération barborossa, la plus large opération militaire de l'histoire se met en branle. La plus grande tentative d'invasion de l'USSR depuis Bonaparte. Au début, les Allemands ont beaucoup de succès.Ils vont loin dans le territoire. Ils ont pris les Russes par surprise. 3 groupes se dirigent vers Leningrad, Moscou et Kiev. L'Allemagne est forte mais n'a pas réussi son objectif de prendre le contrôle en 6 semaines. Na pas réussi sa guerre éclaire. juillet-août-septembre 1941 Des centaines de milliers de russes meurent. L'Armée rouge semble proche de s'écrouler. Octobre 1941 Hitler remet l'Allemagne en mode économie de paix. Il n'envoie pas de vêtements hivernaux aux troupes en USSR. Ils ne voulaient pas envoyer le signal à ses troupes que la guerre serait longue. Mais les russes n'avaient pas abandonner. Il y avait des poches de résistances derrière les lignes allemandes qui avançaient vers Moscou. À l'automne, avec les plus froides, les voies de ravitaillement étaient de plus en plus compliquées pour les Allemands. Avec l'arrivée de l'hiver, la machinerie de guerre (tank) a des problèmes et arrêtent de fonctionner. Les soldats gèlent dans leur vêtements d'été. La russie lance une attaque surprise le 5-6 décembre 1941. 7 décembre 1941, les japonais attaquent PearlHarbor. 11 décembre 1941. Hitler déclare la guerre à au USA. LECTURE 11 - Holocaust—Hitler’s War Against the Jews La marine allemande fait des pressions depuis longtemps pour attaquer les navires américains, qui approvisionnaient déjà la Grande-Bretagne. En 1941, l'armée américaine était plus petite que celle de la France en 1940. Hitler sous-estimait l'armée américaine. La guerre sur le front de l'est a coûté cher à Hitler. La défaite aux portes de Moscou a été désastreuse. Cette guerre était aussi une guerre raciste, une guerre d'extermination envers les juifs et les bolchéviques. Il faut trouver une solution à la question juive au sein du Reich. Un programme est développé et suivi tout au long de la guerre. Dans les nouveaux territoires allemands annexés ou il y a beaucoup de juifs qui furent mis dans les camps de concentration, il faut trouver une façon de les "évacuer", de les sortir du nouvel empire. Le parti Nazi ne voulait pas emmener plus de juifs de l'est dans ses camps de concentration en Allemagne. Ils voulaient trouver un endroit à l'Ouest. Les guettos dans les villes de l'est, comme celui de Varsovie, sont pleins. Le racisme nazi est beaucoup plus large que l'antisémitisme, avec à la base, le concept du sans aryen, la race pure, la race maître. Les SS devaient non seulement identifier les juifs et les envoyer dans les camps, mais identifier les individus de race aryenne pour les relocaliser en Allemagne. En octobre 1940, Himmeler ordonne la construction d'Aushwitz. Avant cela "the jewish réservation politique" avait était approuvé par Hitler, Goering, etc. Les Nazis ont aussi flirté avec l'idée d'envoyer les juifs en Afrique, à Madagascar. Ils rêvent de voir le concept de "juif" "oblitéré", donc, exterminé. En 1941, les Nazis n'ont pas encore trouvé de solution adéquate à la question juive. Ils cherchent une solution finale. En 1939, en Allemagne, un programme d'euthanasie (racial hygiène) avait été mis en place. Le docteur Bruel (?) examinait les enfants pour évaluer qui était en santé, qui avait un handicap, qui était "racially valueless""life unworthy of life). Le docteur Conti (?) , avant de mettre en oeuvre ce programme, voulait l'approbation personnelle du Furher avec sa signature. Il a refusé. Hitler était connu pour pratiquer une politique du déni jusqu'à un certain point, c'est-à-dire, pas de documents signés de sa main. Conti a démissionné. Le programme est cependant allé de l'avant. Des enfants ont été éliminés , des handicapés et des adultes problématiques aussi (des alcooliques chroniques), avec des injections ou des expositions à des gaz. Pendant la campagne de Russie, les SS accompagnent les troupes avec Heidrish pour mener des opérations spéciales contre les juifs et les autres sous-humains. Ils vont faire des fusillade de masse. Les Nazis cherchent une façon efficace de régler la question juive. Plus la guerre avance, plus ils ont de l'expérience. Ils ont eu le temps de tester différents moyens: les fusillades, les injections, les gaz., le travail forcé, etc. **Il n'y a jamais eu d'annonce officielle des Nazis à leur peuple au sujet des exactions qu'ils menaient, car les Alliés pourraient en faire de la propagande, mais ils publiaient quand même des images d'humiliation et d'actions agressives contre les Juifs, donc, la population locale était dans une certaine mesure au courant. Pendant l'été 1941, Himmler aurait reçu l'approbation verbale de Hitler (pas par écrit) d'appliquer la solution finale. Jusqu'à quel point les Alliés savaient? Jusqu'à quel point la population locale savait? Les Alliés étaient au courant des crimes de guerres commis sur le front de l'est et de la cible des juifs. Janvier 1942. Heidrish va expliquer à un groupe restreint d'officier Nazi en quoi consiste la solution finale à la question juive, c'est-à-dire, une vaste opération d'extermination programmée. LECTURE 12 - The Final Solution Il n'y a pas de document écrit qui lie Hitler directement à l'application de la solution finale. Mais, c'est clair qu'il y a eu un ordre.(il devait être verbal) Goering a émis la résolution de préparer la solution finale. Probablement dicté par Heidrish et simplement signé par Goering. Heidrish a utilisé les institutions existantes du camps de concentration. La politique de "resettlement" dans l'est. Il s'est intéressé aux pratiques d'euthanasie. Avec tout cela, il a rédigé l'ébauche de la solution finale. Pendant l'automne 1941, des déclarations directes en quoi la solution finale était en planification et serait imminente. Il faut exterminer les juifs pour maintenir la structure du Reich. Conférence importante: la conférence de Vanzey. elle dure 1h Sans Hitler, Himmler, Goring, Goebel Heidrish est en charge de la conférence Il annonce le plan de "resettlement" et la création de camps en Pologne et en Techécoslovaquie. Plusieurs mourront dans le transport, d'autre du travail forcé,d'autres, les plus faibles, triés, seront directement exterminés avec du Ziclon B. Le grand défi, organiser le transport de tous les juifs vers ces camps. Ceci devait rester secret. Il n'y aurait pas de confirmation officielle du plan. La population ou certains membres du parti pourrait être mal à l'aise avec la solution finale. Surtout, le succès du processus dans tous le Reich reposerait sur l'ignorance de la victime. Ils devaient penser qu'ils allaient être réinstallés. Printemps 1942. Coup d'envoi du programme de la solution finale. construction de camp: Treblinka, etc. Expansion du camp d'Aushwitz. Janvier 1942, la déportation du Guetto de Varsovie commence vers Treblinka. Un premier tri sur le quai du train. Homme et femme et enfant. Bon pour travailler. Pas assez bon pour travailler. Rendu au camps, on disait à ceux qui avaient été sélectionné pour la chambre à gaz qu'ils devaient prendre une douche. On leur coupait les cheveux. On les entassait dans les douches. Puis, on fermait la porte de fer. Puis, le gaz était déposé. La mort prenait de 10 à 30 minutes. Seulement après les derniers cris, des bénévoles et des SS entraient pour nettoyer les corps. Tout ce qui avait de la valeur sur les corps étaient ramassés. 2 millions de morts par les Ertzancommando et les pogroms barbares. 4 millions morts dans les camps Avec les juifs, les roms, les gitans, les handicapés, les polonais, sont décédés dans les camps de la mort. Voilà l'incarnation de l'idéologie nazi. Les Alliés ont eu des informations sur ces opérations, mais ce serait surtout en 1944 qu'ils en auraient appris davantage. En août 1994, les Américains ont bombardé les usines près de Buchenwald. Pas le camp lui-même. Ils se demandaient quoi faire avec les camps. Les Alliés ont pris la décision de se concentrer à défaire les Allemands militairement avant de s'attarder à sauver des vies juives. Mais, il y a des critiques contre cette approche, les alliés auraient pu bombarder les lignes de train, bombarder les camps, pour qu'aucun autre prisonnier puisse y être déporté. Mais, à la fin de la guerre, c'était trop tard pour beaucoup de juifs qui avaient été tué quand les Alliés sont finalement arrivés. Himmler aurait fait une visite officielle et aurait été malade. Il en parle dans une lettre avec une description livide, mais en parle comme d'un indescriptible succès. Cela illustre la morale particulière. Pendant ce temps, les Alliés avancent. L'Armée Rouge avance depuis la défaite allemande de Stalingrad. Le débarquement de Normandie. Une tentative de coup d'état contre Hitler. L'Allemagne est en train de perdre. Des Allemands sont pendus dans la rue pour exprimer des idées défaitistes. 1944 Libération de Paris. Avril 1945. Les Alliés découvrent les horreurs de l'idéologie nazi et du national-socialisme. Ils libèrent les camps, découvrent les piles de corps. 30 avril 1945, Hitler se suicide. Il écrit une note. Il blâme la juiverie internationale pour le début de la guerre en 1939. Les statistiques de la deuxième GM sont impressionnantes en nb de morts, parmi toutes les couches de la société, dont 10% de la population russe. Questions Comment en est-on arrivé là? Honte La population allemande a honte quand elle apprend les horreurs perpétrés. Conseils Il faut rester vigilant quand aux respects de nos droits et des droits des autres. Category:Les cours Category:Les figures historiques Category:Histoire